castlevaniafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Clan Belmont
center|600px El es por lejos el más importante y más destacado clan en la saga Castlevania. A pesar de su rol en la historia, no siempre son los protagonistas principales de la saga, pero típicamente desempeñan un papel íntegro en la gran mayoría de los argumentos para cada videojuego de la saga. Es una familia que desde el siglo IX, se ha opuesto fieramente a las ambiciones malignas del Conde Drácula y sus componentes son sus enemigos jurados más acérrimos. Para tal fin usan como arma principal el látigo sagrado conocido como Matavampiros (Vampire Killer), que tiene el poder de destruir a cualquier entidad de la oscuridad, así como también tiene el poder para destruir al conde. También utilizan otras armas para cumplir con su cometido, las cuales sumadas a sus habilidades y poder, los convertía en enemigos formidables de las criaturas de la oscuridad. Trasfondo Saga Castlevania El Clan Belmont no se formó con el propósito de destruir criaturas de la noche sino hasta después de 1.094 (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence), cuando Leon Belmont juró matar a los seres de la noche. Fue en el mismo período de tiempo que fue creado el látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer), el arma principal de los Belmonts. Después, el único deber de los Belmonts fue proteger a Transilvania de la oscuridad.Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Cronología. 1094: Castlevania Lament of Innocence. thumb|Leon jura que sus descendientes 'cazarán la noche', comenzando con este el legado de los cazavampiros Belmont. En algún momento entre el siglo X (Castlevania: Lament of Innocence) y siglo XV (Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse), los Belmonts demostraron poseer un gran poder y esto llevó a que la gente de Transilvania les temiera. Debido a esto, fueron desterrados y vivieron lejos de la civilización durante mucho tiempo, hasta 1476, cuando Drácula libró la guerra contra la humanidad. En este momento, ninguna otra persona, hombre o mujer, fue capaz de enfrentarse a las fuerzas de Drácula.Akumajō Densetsu - manual de instrucciones. Konami. 1989. pag.3, 4, 5, 6. RC-845. La Iglesia no tuvo más remedio que buscar a un Belmont, que resultó ser una tarea difícil, ya que no podían encontrar a uno de sus descendientes en cualquier lugar de Transilvania. Sin embargo, su búsqueda dio resultados cuando encontraron a un joven llamado Trevor Belmont. Trevor derrotó a Drácula y después de esta muestra de heroísmo, los Belmonts fueron amados como héroes y se les permitió vivir entre la sociedad una vez más.Akumajō Densetsu - secuencia final Hasta el siglo XIX, los Belmont derrotaron constantemente a Drácula durante sus resurrecciones constantes. Algún tiempo después (Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), sin embargo, los Belmonts desaparecieron y no aparecerían de nuevo hasta 1999, cuando Julius Belmont derrotó a Drácula de una vez por todas. Hasta ese momento, el Clan Morris tomo posesión del látigo Matavampiros, ya que a los Belmonts no tenían permitido tocarlo hasta que llegara ese momento.Castlevania 20th Anniversary Pre-order Bundle. Konami. 2006. Cronología. 1797: Castlevania Symphony of the Night. Saga Preludio de Noche Oscura La persona progenitora de la tradición como cazavampiros del Clan Belmont en este universo fue Sonia Belmont. Sonia nació en un remoto pueblo montañés ubicado en Transilvania. Una noche, cuando Sonia tenía 17 años, se encontró con un joven llamado Alucard. Los dos formaron un vínculo juntos.Akumajō Dracula: Shikkoku Taru Zensōkyoku - folleto de instrucciones. Konami. 1997. pag. 3-4. RK138-J1. Sin embargo, la tragedia golpearía de manera repentina — la mansión donde Sonia fue criada fue atacada por monstruos grotescos que servían al Conde Drácula. Este Rey Demoníaco había estado invadiendo países europeos uno por uno con su ejército de monstruos. Lo hizo por venganza por la muerte de su esposa a manos de la humanidad. Sonia encontró a su abuelo mortalmente herido en ese lugar. Su abuelo le dijo que era hora de desencadenar todo el potencial de su poder. Ella tomó el látigo de su abuelo como un recuerdo de él en su mano y partió hacia el Castillo de Drácula.Castlevania Legends - secuencia final Viajó a través de la campiña de Transilvania hasta el castillo demoníaco, donde destruyó a los secuaces de Drácula y eventualmente derrotó al mismo Conde. Ella prometió entonces que sus descendientes estarían allí para ponerle fin de nuevo, si regresara algún día. Después de haberse cruzado con Sonia, Alucard decidió sellarse a si mismo antes de que ella presionar en enfrentar a su padre, incapaz de lidiar con ver morir también a su padre. No obstante, Sonia dio a luz a un hijo poco después. Su nombre era Trevor Belmont y continuaría tanto el legado de Alucard como el del Clan Belmont.Alucard: Do not trouble yourself about it, Sonia. Now, I must sleep. I fear we shall not meet again. Farewell, my beloved, my beautiful vampire hunter.Famitsu 64+. Cronología. Mayo, 1999. Poderes y medios de combate Se desconoce qué clase de poder poseen los Belmont o si poseen poderes sobrenaturales, aparte de los poderes mágicos que algunos de los descendientes de Trevor Belmont tendrían debido a su matrimonio con Sypha Belnades.Castlevania (Lament of Innocence) - guía. Historia de Castlevania. Árbol familiar. Konami & NTT PUB. 2003. Este poder mágico es quizás más prominente en Juste Belmont, ya que utiliza libros de hechizos para potenciar sus armas secundarias.Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance - manual de instrucciones. Konami. 2002. AGB-ACHE-USA. Julius Belmont también llega a mencionar que tiene poder mágico.J.: I fear you are correct. Especially since I have magical powers. Si esto es del mismo tipo que el que Juste ejerce o no es algo que se desconoce. Sin embargo, cuando Leon Belmont, el eslabón más antiguo conocido en el linaje de cazavampiros Belmont, se encuentra por primera vez a Joachim Armster, puede percibir la presencia de vampirismo en él.Leon a Joachim: This feeling... Are you a vampire?! Esto podría indicar una predisposición natural a lo largo de la línea de sangre de su familia para detectar y enfrentar vampiros, o las fuerzas de la oscuridad en general. Además, durante los eventos del videojuego Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, se afirma que solo la sangre de un Belmont tiene el poder de abrir un portal a otra dimensión debajo del Castillo de Drácula, y fue de hecho obtener una muestra de la sangre de Trevor, la verdadera intención de Isaac para luchar contra él. Un evento similar tiene lugar en el videojuego Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, donde solo con el poder de un Belmont, en este caso Julius, se puede disipar una barrera de energía, otorgando acceso al área "Mine of Judgment", la guarida donde mora Death. Algunos han mencionado este poder de los Belmonts. Por ejemplo, Simon Belmont dice '¡Ese es el poder de un Belmont!' en el videojuego Castlevania Judgment después de completar su movimiento Super Combo finalizador. Soma Cruz también declara, después de derrotar a Julius, You took it easy on me. I could tell. The strength of a Belmont... No... the strength of a vampire hunter is greater than this. (Lo tomaste con calma contra mi. Pude darme cuenta. La fuerza de un Belmont... No... la fuerza de un cazador de vampiros es mayor que esto.), lo que puede implicar que los cazadores de vampiros en general tienen cierta fuerza. Además, los Belmonts fueron exiliados porque sus poderes fueron vistos como temibles por la gente de Transilvania. Sin embargo, no se ha confirmado si los Belmonts tienen un poder especial (aparte del poder mágico heredado de Sypha) o no. El arma principal de los Belmonts es el Matavampiros (Vampire Killer), un látigo sagrado extremadamente poderoso que es especialmente efectivo contra criaturas malignas e impías, como los vampiros.Rinaldo: Now, that whip has become the bane of the children of the night. Su poder máximo solo puede ser utilizado únicamente sin ninguna consecuencia negativa por un miembro de pura sangre del Clan Belmont. Los Belmonts también han usado las armas secundarias como sus otros medios para atacar y generalmente son muy hábiles en el combate, ya sea con el látigo Matavampiros o las armas secundarias. Hasta ahora, el clan Belmont ha sido el más poderoso en la saga Castlevania debido a todo esto. Miembros Saga Castlevania 'Leon Belmont' left Leon Belmont es el fundador de la tradición del clan como cazavampiros y también el primer portador conocido del látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer) en su forma completa, aunque no derrotó a Drácula, ya que como tal Drácula todavía no existía en ese momento. Una vez fue caballero, pero dejó su título de caballero para perseguir a los secuestradores de su prometida, lo que condujo a los acontecimientos del videojuego Castlevania: Lament of Innocence. Después de sus esfuerzos, el deber de los Belmonts se convirtió en proteger a las personas de las fuerzas de la oscuridad. 'Trevor Belmont' left Trevor es el primer Belmont, con Sypha Belnades, Grant Danasty y Alucard Tepes (el hijo de Drácula), en haber derrotado a Drácula y, como tal, ha ganado un estatus legendario. Drácula había atacado Transilvania con sus legiones y ningún hombre podía enfrentarse a él, lo que obligó a la Iglesia a encontrar un miembro del clan Belmont. Esto los condujo a encontrar a Trevor, quien derrotó a las hordas de las legiones de Drácula, encontró valiosos aliados en su camino, y finalmente derrotó al mismo Drácula. 'Christopher Belmont' left Cien años después de su derrota, Drácula reaparecería, más poderoso que nunca, y aceso a Transilvania de nuevo. Sin embargo, Christopher Belmont estaba listo para enfrentar al conde y lo derrotó en combate. Drácula fingió la derrota, sin embargo, y esperó 15 años para detectar una apertura, lo que hizo cuando nació el hijo de Christopher, Soleiyu Belmont. Poseyó a Soleiyu después de que el niño cumplió 15 años y forzó a Christopher a pisar cinco castillos, enfrentar a Soleiyu en combate y vencer a Drácula nuevamente. Christopher salvó a Soleiyu y se irguió victorioso. 'Soleiyu Belmont' Hijo de Christopher y usado como el recipiente de Drácula. Fue liberado de su influencia cuando fue derrotado en batalla por su padre. Él heredó su látigo y el título de Vampire Hunter después. 'Simon Belmont' left Simon es posiblemente el miembro más famoso del clan. A pesar de que se rumoreaba que Drácula se fortalece con cada resurrección, Simon aún entró solo en el castillo y luchó para abrirse paso, eventualmente derrotando al conde. Sin embargo, resulto gravemente herido por la batalla, y Drácula había lanzado una maldición sobre Simon antes de su muerte. Esta maldición no permitió que la herida se sanara, y lentamente lo estaba matando. No fue sino hasta 1698 que Simon, a través de una revelación espantosa, descubrió la manera de curar esta maldición, que consistía en recolectar los restos de Drácula y quemarlos. Sin embargo, después de reunirlos, una sexta pieza del cuerpo previamente desconocida para Simon hizo que el conde reviviera. Lo derrotó y quemó sus restos, liberándose de la maldición, y finalmente fue victorioso, salvando a Transilvania una vez más. 'Juste Belmont' left A sus 16 años de edad, el castillo misterioso había aparecido de repente, sin previo ataque o ceremonia. Juste tuvo que explorar el castillo y descubrir sus secretos y finalmente descubrió que fue a través de la otra personalidad de Maxim Kischine que el castillo había resurgido, aunque sin su verdadero amo. Juste finalmente luchó para salvar a Maxim y, al final, luchó contra un espectro nacido de los sentimientos de Maxim que adoptó la apariencia de Drácula. Él salvó al mundo y a sus amigos de la corrupción de Drácula. 'Richter Belmont' left La ciudad de Richter fue atacada por oscuras legiones y tan pronto como se enteró, se dirigió hacia la ciudad en su carruaje. Desafortunadamente, llegó tarde cuando Drácula secuestró a su prometida, Annette y otras tres doncellas del pueblo. Él se abrió camino a través de muchas criaturas y obstáculos formidables. Salvó a las cuatro doncellas y derrotó a Drácula, salvando al mundo de la oscuridad una vez más. También tiene la reputación de ser el cazador de vampiros más poderoso hasta esa época. 'Julius Belmont' 75px|left Julius apareció en algún momento en el siglo XX, siendo el primer heredero Belmont de pura sangre desde Richter, y asumió el legado del clan. Él, junto con algunos camaradas, derrotó a Drácula de manera definitiva en el año 1999, sellando su castillo dentro de un eclipse solar que tuvo lugar entonces. Fue el cazador de vampiros más fuerte de su tiempo, como confirmó durante el videojuego Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow. Gaiden Miembros del clan Belmont que aparecen en obras ambientadas en líneas de tiempo alternativas que se separaron de la línea de tiempo oficial. 'Sid Belmont' El descendiente de Trevor y posible nieto o bisnieto basado en la información del libro Akumajō Densetsu: Shinsei Vampire Hunters. Junto con los descendientes de los otros aliados que ayudaron a su antepasado Trevor, se las arregla para someter a Drácula una vez más. 'Desmond Belmont' Un miembro activo de los Belmont durante el siglo XVII. Sus padres fueron asesinados por uno de los seguidores de Drácula. Junto con sus hermanas Zoe y Dolores, se infiltra en la mansión de un culto que desea revivir a Drácula. Sin embargo, no pudieron detener el ritual a tiempo y Desmond se ve obligado a luchar contra el conde. Resulta victorioso y logra escapar del castillo, que en este caso todavía permanece en pie por razones desconocidas. 'Zoe Belmont' & Dolores Belmont Las hermanas menores de Desmond que lo ayudan durante su viaje a través de la mansión de la Orden. Ambas son capaces de manejar el látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer), pero aún no tienen la edad suficiente para manejarlo adecuadamente. 'Simon Belmont' Un famoso actor de la década 1950 que lleva el mismo nombre de su famoso antepasado Simon. Mientras grababa una película basada en las hazañas de su antepasado en el Castillo de Drácula, accidentalmente rompe el sello que mantiene al conde encerrado. Usando las reliquias de Simon, su armadura y látigo, logra poner fin al vampiro. Saga Preludio de Noche Oscura 'Sonia Belmont' Sonia Belmont nació en un remoto pueblo montañés ubicado en Transilvania. Una noche, cuando Sonia tenía 17 años, se encontró con un joven llamado Alucard que estaba buscando a su padre que nunca conoció. Los dos formaron un vínculo fuerte juntos. Sin embargo, la tragedia golpeó de manera repentina: la mansión donde Sonia fue criada fue atacada por monstruos grotescos que servían al conde Drácula y su abuelo fue herido de muerte. Sonia tomó el látigo de su abuelo como un recuerdo en su mano y partió hacia el Castillo de Drácula. Ella logró derrotarlo y más tarde dio a luz a un hijo engendrado por Alucard poco después. 'Trevor Belmont' El hijo de Sonia y Alucard en esta línea de tiempo. Creció para ser un héroe y finalmente se enfrentó a Drácula también. Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu La novela Akumajō Dracula: Akuma no Chi Chi no Akumu tiene lugar en su propio universo. En este mundo, los Belmonts no están relacionados por sangre. Cada generación, nace un "guardián" que está destinado a tomar el nombre de Belmont. 'Civil Belmont' Civil es el tutor predecesor de Lias. 'Lias Belmont' Lias es el tutor predecesor de Ray. 'Ray Belmont' Ray es el tutor predecesor de Simon. Su verdadero apellido es Andrews. 'Simon Belmont' Una encarnación diferente de Simon. Se convirtió en kresnik después de morir y logró derrotar a Drácula, siendo fue adorado como un dios después. Su verdadero apellido es Werner. Referencias en otras multimedias *'Zombies Ate My Neighbors' (1993-1994): En este clásico videojuego publicado para Sega Mega Drive y Super Nintendo Entertainment System, el nombre del enemigo vampiro es 'Vlad Belmont'. Esto tiene bastante sentido, ya que el videojuego también fue publicado por Konami. * : Esta serie de manga y anime presentó a un personaje llamado . Ella ayuda a su compañero Brago (cuya apariencia tiene un ligero parecido con un vampiro) y su arma principal es también un látigo. *'Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines' (2004): En este videojuego para PC existe una unidad de seguridad en el extremo de las cámaras de prueba del Sindicato Fu llamado Belmont Squad (Escuadrón Belmont). *'Van Helsing' (2004): En este videojuego publicado para Microsoft Xbox y Sony PlayStation 2, una de las bibliotecas que Gabriel Van Helsing atraviesa contiene un libro sobre 'un antiguo clan de cazadores de vampiros llamado los Belmont'. *'Rosario + Vampire II' (2008-2014): En esta serie de manga el personaje principal Tsukune Aono aprende a controlar sus poderes vampíricos a través del uso de un látigo mágico que disipa la energía demoníaca, llamado 'Belmont' precisamente. Esto es claramente una referencia al látigo Matavampiros (Vampire Killer) y al Clan Belmont. *'Otomedius X: Excellent!' (2011): Este videojuego cuenta con un personaje Belmont disponible llamado Kokoro Belmont, y ella es la guardiana real del clan. *'''Game of Thrones: '''En la serie de televisión, el nombre Belmont es usado como la traducción en el lenguaje Hodor para látigo. Referencias de:Belmont Clan en:Belmont Clan Categoría:Clanes Categoría:Clan Belmont Categoría:Elementos argumentales